eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation of Goldbanner
The United Federation of Goldbanner, often referred to as The Federation, is the greater military, exploratory agency, and government Freehome, Faexus, and Charia 3, and all of it's territories beyond. It was established with the honoring of the crew of the DCC Goldbanner ''by the Daerraphere Allied Space Command in 1 AGE. History After the success of the ''DSS Trinity, the Daerraphere Allied Space Command began looking forward to new horizons. Days after the Trinity returned, the DASC gathered it's scholars and scientists and began constructing a bigger starship. Naming it the DCC Goldbanner, the ship took only took 5 months to complete. Many believed it was not ready for travel, but the DASC launched it only two days after it's completion. Several years after successfully colonizing three planets (Freehome, Faexus, and Charia 3) and exploring parts of the Crown of Decay, the DASC finally decided that they were to award their main exploratory ship graciously for their bravery. On February 6, 1 AGE, they held a ceremony in Heranndelm, Cerenvia, where they announced that the crew of the DCC Goldbanner would be the government of the three planets they colonized. In 13 AGE, the newly-founded Federation sent several exploration vessels to what would become the gas giants of Avvis and Lulea, then Flayd 35B. However, due to their discoveries uninhabitable climates, the Federation decided it was a waste of time and resources to colonize them. However, in 32 AGE, during the midst of what is known as the Orcish Exile when the bigoted government of the United Federation of Goldbanner forced their Orcish population to search for new homeworlds. Upon leaving, the Orcs managed to colonize the three planets that the Federation passed over, creating the Symmenjan Alliance. Several attempts to force the Symmenjans to give up their territory were made by the Federation, though all were futile. In 399 AGE, the Symmenjans realized that since they had no major allies to trade with, their collective resources would begin to dwindle soon. Known as the Symmenjan Resource Crisis , the Symmenjans decided that they would begin to smuggle supplies off of passing Federation ships, as a form of revenge for over three centuries of political corruption. However, it backfired, and the Federation discovered the Symmenjans stealing their resources. This lead to the Symmenjan War, which the Federation ultimately won. After the war, they agreed that the Symmenjans would pay them for the damages they caused among the Federation colonies. In the wake of 1400 AGE, the Federation allied with the DASC to hold back the Draxxen Warfleet during the Second Draxxen War of Satar, though they lost, suffering one of their most crippling defeats. Currently, the Federation is engaged in several small conflicts, mainly including the Aurorans and Draxxen. Society Most of the citizens of the United Federation of Goldbanner are Daerrapherian (mainly Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Amnians). However, the Federation could be considered a sort of melting pot, as visitors from across the galaxy come to trade, and occasionally to stay. For a long time, the Federation's leaders were bigoted and nationalistic, especially towards Orcs and other "less intelligent" races. While not right out genocidal, many colonies within the Federation treated Orcs like second-class citizens. By 1900 AGE, most of the racial bigots had been removed from their places of power, though many older generations of citizens still carry on the racial pride that caused the Orcish Exile. Government The most prominent ruling species of the Federation are the Humans and Elves. While they are not the only species allowed in office, they certainly are the most popular. The United Federation of Goldbanner has six branches in their government: # The Senate of Goldbanner - Made up of a representative from each colony within the Federation, the Senate gathers every month to discuss current events and coordinate their plans for the future. # High Fleet Command '''- Lead by the High Fleet Commander of Goldbanner, the Fleet of Goldbanner makes up the greater military of the Federation, and is charged with defending the colonies from outside threats through military action. # '''Executive Senate - The senate in charge of upholding the greater government, as well as enforcing laws passed by the Legislative Senate. # Legislative Senate - The Legislative Senate's job is to vote on laws introduced by the Senate of Goldbanner. Religion and Culture As a Federation, the different colonies of the Federation of Goldbanner have their own separate cultures. However, the one major religion of the Federation is the Human Pantheon. While the Elven/Fey Pantheon is also very popular, several laws have been passed to benefit those who worship human deities. Citizens within the Federation are expected to pay taxes by the end of the year, and obtain the local currency by working jobs. The average minimum wage among the Federation is around 10 Curos per hour. Military Main Article: Fleet of Goldbanner Like many other civilizations, the Federation maintains a permanent armed forces branch used to enforce atmospheric and space combat operations against hostile forces. The military comprises of the Goldbanner Navy and the Goldbanner Army. The military of the Federation is highly looked upon, being one of the most powerful of it's kind. However, the Federation's military is very active, and often includes itself in conflicts that other nations would consider unnecessary. The United Federation of Goldbanner has been an active belligerents in the following major conflicts: * Symmenjan War (408 AGE - 417 AGE) * First Draxxen War of Satar (1390 AGE - 1393 AGE) * Second Draxxen War of Satar (1399 AGE - 1405 AGE) * Auroran Mage War (1480 AGE - 1481 AGE) * Draxxen/Federation Cold War (1812 AGE - 1830 AGE) The United Federation of Goldbanner has been a supporting group in the following major conflicts: * Auroran Energy Crisis (90 AGE - 92 AGE) Technology Federation technology has always been the best that money can buy. New tech is so important to the people of the Federation that a common saying among them is "our bare minimum is their average", ''stating that Federation engineers will settle for nothing sub-par. Ever since their origins, the Federation has been supplied by ERTech. Now, while most, if not all, of the Federation's spacecraft is developed by Laika, ERTech mostly supplies them with body armor, firearms, plasma megacells, and starship armaments. Like most advanced societies, the Federation has access to hyperdrive technology, allowing their ships to travel faster than the speed of light through wormholes. Weaponry The Federation's military uses plasma firearms almost exclusively. Currently the most popular standard issue rifle is the ER3K-1, developed by ERTech. The most common civilian sidearm is the ER1-L. Vehicles Federation vehicles have always been considered very high-tech. Supplied by ERTech, their most awe-inspiring starships are their massive capital ships, the most famous being the ''GBSS Arcadia. '' Like many advanced civilizations, the Federation utilizes anti-gravity propulsion for their atmospheric vehicles, including civilian vehicles. These small hovering vehicles are easy to maneuver, but generally sluggish, so the Goldbanner Army has adopted using rovers for scouting missions. Federation vehicles are made from titanium alloy, and are commonly plated with faexus plasteel. More advanced starships and capital ships often even equip plasma shields to their hulls, and all military vehicles are painted a color scheme of white and red, white and gold. However, in stealth missions, all equipment are painted colors to help units blend in. * '''Light-Armored Ground Vehicles' ** ERV All-Terrain Scout Vehicle ** ERC Light Assault Vehicle ** ERD Light Transport Vehicle *** ERD-U Urban Transport Vehicle *** ERD-F Forest Transport Vehicle * Heavy-Armored Ground Vehicles ** ERM Rapid Assault Tank *** ERM-A Rapid Artillery Tank ** ER-HP Main Battle Tank *** ER-KP Anti-Aircraft Tank *** ER-CP Flame Tank * Walker ** X2 Hardened Utility Walker ** ERX Uber Tank ** ERO Mobile Headquarters * Transport Aircraft ** ERS Light Transport Carrier ** ERN Scout Gunship ** ERJ Heavy Gunboat * Combat Aircraft ** ERQ Rapid Trench Fighter *** ERQ-A Rapid Trench Bomber ** ERW Atmospheric Combat Jet * Support Aircraft ** ERA Munitions Carrier ** ERY Mobile Repair Platform * Combat Spacecraft ** Menace-Class Personal Starfighter ** Sibyl-Class Heavy Starfighter ** Fortress-Class Exoatmospheric Bomber ** Sphynx-Class Stealth Craft Territories * Upsilon Psaella Galaxy ** Psaella Ring *** Daerraphere System **** Freehome ***** Ares **** Faexus ***** Jyn ***** Olva **** Charia 3 *** Rasch System **** Esador **** Hundu *** Canlarian System **** Rephnese *** Kyr-Atya System **** Luchasnia ***** Kasda Euvar ***** Kasda Etor **** Hadda ***** Netsooj ** Mavrow's Territories *** Ssaya System **** Viridia **** SenakaCategory:Nations Category:Nations: Psaella Ring